


Ori’s Journal

by SuperPuppies



Series: Ori’s Journal [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori receives a thoughtful gift from Dwalin he decides to use it to document his own thought on the companies journey and a certain older Dwarf. Through when Dwalin’s curiosity gets the best of him he breaks a sacred rule, now the only question is if he can handle the consequences.<br/>Chapter 1-Ori finds a gift slipped into his bag and Dwalin does a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Dwalin had found the leather bound journal in the last human town they had passed through and the instance his eyes fell on it Ori had sprung to mind. So before he really had a chance to think on it to long he found himself handing over the few coins the seller wanted for it. He tucked the journal into his jacket and fell back in step with the others. When the group finally stopped at nightfall Ori set his bag down to help with dinner, Dwalin saw his chance and snuck over to the boy’s bag. Pulling the Journal from the inside of his jacket he quickly and carefully placed it in Ori’s bag, then slipped away to help finish setting up camp.

                  Ori opened and set his bedroll then settled down on top of it and opened his bag to get back to work. He pulled out his ink pot and quills, reached back in for the large leather bound book that he was keeping the journey in. Though to his surprise he found two books, he pulled both books from the bag onto his lap. There sat the one he’d been using well-worn but well-kept and a new one, smaller and slightly thinner than the other. Its leather binding had no cracks showed no use. With careful hands and a sense of bewilderment Ori reached out and ran his fingers over the leather binding. He reveled in the new buttery soft leather for a moment before cracking it open. He expected to see a pure white page the idea of it thrilled him, but instead he founded an inscription scrawled across the first page in a very familiar handwriting.

                  _It looked like you could use another one of these._

_Dwalin_

                  Ori read and reread the Inscription, ran his finger over each word and yet for some reason he just could not quite understand how this had come to be in his bag. Ori set the new book down beside him and opened his original one, he should at least be getting work done as he decided what was going on the other one.

                  Dori and Nori came and settled down beside him. Nori fell asleep quickly while Dori sat beside his younger brother for a while before eventually telling him that he too should go to sleep. Ori nodded that he was nearly done so Dori laid down himself and drifted off to sleep. As Ori finished writing and collected his items back into the bag, he looked down at the new book. Picking up the smaller leather bound book he cradled it in his hands for a time before coming to a decision. This new book would be about him and his experience on the journey, for him to remember everything personal not just factual, not just the journey itself. Ori replace the book back into the bag closed it and laid down for the night.

                  Four days past before Dwalin noticed Ori was using the Journal. Though it was the seventh day that really caught his attention that was the day Ori stoped sleeping beside his brothers, separating himself from the group. It was also that day that Dwalin decided for himself to find out just what was going on in the little ones mind. So that night once Ori had fallen asleep and Dwalin felt he could slip over there unseen. Dwalin appeared next to the sleeping form and snuck the Journal from the boy’s bag.

The First Night

Settling a short distance away from Ori, Dwalin opened the journal and skimmed rather than read how Ori found book, he chuckled at the boy’s apparent shock at receiving the gift. Though he did take notice as boy began writing about Dwalin himself in much more detail.

_Entry One (exert)_

                  _He’s always been kind, taking the time to listen to my tales whenever he came back to the house with Nori. Patiently and attentively letting me show him all of the sketches and writings I have done when I was young. As I aged I began to look forward to the visits from Dwalin almost more than when Nori would come home. There were times when Nori would return home alone and I found myself feeling disappointed. It took me sometime to realize that it was because Dwalin did not return with him. Perhaps this is partly why I jumped so eagerly at the chance to join Thorin on this journey. To be able to join my brothers, my kin and Dwalin on such an adventure was more exciting than I could contain within myself. I think this has something to do with why I have chosen to use this book as my own personal journal. Though still this gift of his is so out of the blue I just don’t know quite how to take it._

                  Dwalin smiled and had to admit to himself that he too wanted to spend the journey with the young dwarf. Glancing back at the sleeping Ori for a moment Dwalin decided to remain and continue reading.

_Entry two_

                  _Often when we’re walking I can feel his eyes on me I don’t know if sure that this is something I should be considered with in any way he does tend to keep an eye on all of us. That is except for the fact that he touches me. He touches me, of course he does he touches everyone. They all touch me, a friendly and good natured pat on the back or a playful punch on the shoulder or ruffling of my hair are all normal occurrences but his are different. His hand lingers in my hair and on my shoulder. On a small number of occasions his hand has slid from my shoulder to the crook of my neck where his thumb brushes over the skin there three times, always three times. It’s almost as though he catches himself doing it on the third stroke. He always pulls way then and leaves me standing looking after him confused and almost longing for more. I wish he would continue at least little longer though at the same time I’m glad he doesn’t because if he did I don’t know if I could keep myself from leaning into the gentle caress._

_His hands amazed me, to be so soft and gentle one moment and then vicious and almost cold the next. They are strong and protective, sometimes I wonder if I am odd for watching them so closely. On multiple occasions I found myself almost mesmerized by them in the evenings, so much so that I have to force myself back to my writing. It really is forceful sometimes I simply have to get up and move away from him because the writing is more important it is my purpose here and if I can’t even do my job then there’s no reason to keep me here at all._

                  Dwalin swallowed hard, with the thought that perhaps he’d been a bit too apparent in his feelings for Ori. Though he was also encouraged by the boy’s hidden want of the contact but he couldn’t say he appreciated the way the boy seemed to think of himself. Dwalin watched Ori sleep for a moment then moved closer to him denying to himself that it was a bad idea to do so and it was not because he wanted to be able to hear the soft sounds of the boy sleeping. Soothed by the soft breathing Dwalin continued in his reading.

_Entry three_

                  _He did it again. I was standing with Nori and Dwalin came up behind me and clapped me on the back as he began talking with Nori. His fingers almost instantly began to massage into the base of my skull. I was so shocked by it, I barely managed to bite back the moan that made its way to my lips. Nori laughed at something Dwalin said then I took the opportunity to close my eyes and an attempt to collect myself. It was exceedingly difficult with Dwalin’s fingers still moving over my neck. I started when Nori asked me if I was all right, my eyes snap open to find Nori and Dwalin looking at me with concern. So I lied and told them I had just gotten a bit dizzy. With questioning looks from both of them they quickly ushered me along to get a drink and snack. I saw Dori’s eyes darken as we passed him but didn’t understand or still am yet understand why._

                  Ori shifted in his sleep, rolling over so that he faced Dwalin before curling into a ball. Dwalin reluctantly decided that he should return the book to its place and leave so as not to risk being caught with it. As he returned to his own bed roll Dwalin felt glaring eyes upon him. Turning he found Dori glaring daggers at him from where the old dwarf lay. Nori snoring beside him, despite the glare Dwalin felt himself smile at the sight of the two brothers. They looked somehow odd without their youngest wedged between them. Turning back to his own bedroll Dwalin wondered if the Journal would explain why the youngest RI had left his usual sleeping post.


	2. Things Meant to Stay Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Dori have words that Dwalin pretty much ignores. Ori remains ablivies to his night time visitor and Dwalin discovers some adorable and endearing things about his favorite little red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

At breakfast the next morning Dori quietly cornered Dwalin and demanded that he stay away from Ori. Once again concerned his feelings for the boy had slipped out into view Dwalin decided to feign ignorance as to what exactly Dori was referring to. Nori seeing the incurring explosion came over to try and diffuse his brother’s paranoia. It took some time and after much back and forth Dwalin finally blatantly asked. “Just what am I being accused of?” Dori flustered for a moment swung around wild accusations which both Dwalin and Nori adamantly refuse to accept. But finally Dwalin agreed to stay away from Ori just to appease Dori, and so he did for the rest of the day.

                  When night fell again he waited until he was sure both Dori and Ori were asleep before sneaking over to Ori’s side and snatching the journal once again. He quickly skimmed through it until he found where he left off the night before.

_Entry three(continued)_

                  _I saw Dori’s eyes darken as we passed him but didn’t understand or still am yet to understand why. Nor do I understand why I still feel his hand on the back of my neck, warm and gentle. It is oddly comforting so much so that I wish I could feel it always._

                  The entry ended and Dwalin let his eyes linger on it for two reasons. One, he definitely could have finished the entry last night and two, he was shocked that such a simple touch had lingered on the boy for so long. It brought an odd sense of pride to him. With a slight shake of his head he moved onto the next entry.

_Entry four_

                  _I dreamt of Dwalin, not that that itself is unusual nearly everyone has appeared in at least one of my dreams. Though this one was different. All of us were walking through the woods when Dwalin came up beside me and silently urged me off to the side. Once isolated from the others his hand came to rest on the small of my back, confused I turned to him only to have his other hand catch my chin. His fingers spread over my cheeks and into my hair where they then rested with small circular motions as his thumb brushed over my cheek. At the moment his fingers had moved into my hair I let out a soft shuttering whimper and if that weren’t embarrassing enough as his thumb brushed over my cheek I squeaked with pleasure as though I were a small animal. Part of me wanted to curl up and die but that would have meant breaking contact so instead I leaned into the touch. He pulled me in closer to him leaving only centimeters between us, I could feel the warmth of his body and wanted to press myself against him. He leaned down and brushed his cheek against mine, I whimpered again and went slack in his hold only to stiffen once again when Dori’s voice spoke in my ear._

_Opening my eyes I found a tired and concerned Dori looking at me. He asked if I was all right saying that I kept whimpering and moving about. I curled my arms around myself, told him I was fine and apologized for waking him, but he pressed on asking if I was sure. I reassured him again that I was and it had just been a bad dream. That had been the wrong thing to say because of course then he want to talk to me about it so again I told him that I would be fine and rolled over. Willing him to let it go and fall back asleep because only then could I be sure he wouldn’t notice the fledgling erection that I had sprouted during the dream. As well as it would leave me in peace to fester in my own self bereavement for allowing this to happen. I felt like a complete fool as I tried to will my body to behave itself while I lay between my two brothers._

_When morning finally came I couldn’t bring myself to meet Dwalin’s eye all day. I have acted a fool in my own head and then the shame of it had me acting the fool in reality. The whole event was really a new kind of awful._

Dwalin smirked, Ori truly was his own worst critic. As for Dwalin he found the entire story to be quite cute. It seemed to him that Ori was having a hard time in understanding or coming to terms with his feelings on the subject of Dwalin. Clearly the young dwarf enjoyed the contact and could sense some meaning within the touches but was having a hard time fully placing the intent. Whether that was because he was clouded by his own meaning or that he was truly that naïve was proving the most difficult to decipher. Turning the page Dwalin found the fifth entry.

_Entry five_

                  _Dwalin asked me to assist in the hunt for the evening’s dinner. Not only did I bag three rabbits and managed to look Dwalin in the eye without blushing or glancing away. Each rabbit went down quickly making me look like a much better hunter then I am. I was glad to be able to use my slingshot. I do suppose I always could but sometimes when we’re in battle and I look around at the others with their hammers and axes and swords and knuckle busters and even Kili’s Elvish bow, I think how childish I must seem mixed in amongst all this heavy artillery with only a slingshot. Though when it comes to things like dinner I get an almost prideful attitude about my slingshot, the others cannot do what I can they would have to hunt twice as many rabbits to get the same amount of usable meat._

_Dwalin stayed and helped me skin and clean all of them. He told me tales of past journeys and gave me pointers on how to better bone a rabbit. As I was skinning the last one I looked up to find him watching me, I stopped concerned I was to do something wrong. A glance back down proved that all was correct so I turned back to him intending to find out what was wrong. Only I found him reaching out for me. I froze in a strange sense of terror and excitement, I didn’t know what I was frightened of there’s no indication that he’d been aware of my watching him or how fond of his touches I had become. The excitement I had no problem finding its cause, the mere thought of him touching me sends little shivers down my spine. I wasn’t exactly fond of that realization but it didn’t diminish the effect that his touches had on me by any means._

_His thumb brushed from the top of my cheek the corner of my lip, I could scarcely breathe. He seemed to linger there. His hands shook ever so slightly I only know because my eyes were glued to it and its minute movements. Slowly I shifted my eyes to his face, he was watching his fingers play at the corner of my lips in a daze, and after a few agonizingly short heartbeats he became aware that I was watching him watch me. He passed his thumb over my cheek again and informed me that I had something there but he had gotten it for me. I’d like to have said I didn’t believe that for a minute but I’m not that confident and truth be told I didn’t care why he touched me just that he did. He could have all the excuses in the world, no one lingers like that or is that gentle when wiping something off of someone’s face. I was tingling as he pulled away and gathered all of the finished rabbits, he walked them over to Bommber and I turned back to my rabbit where I let out a soft giddy laugh._

_The warmth of his fingers and the tingle they had scattered across my skin is still with me as I write this. Part of me wishes the feeling would never leave though I know it will and another part of me wants to feel so much more of it._

Dwalin closed the book, crossed over to Ori and sat at the edge of the young dwarf’s bed roll. Dwalin ran his fingers over the sleeping boy’s cheeks for a while. With a soft smile on his lips he returned to his bed roll only two hours remaining until dawn.

                  The company made good time the next day. Dwalin lagging behind slightly, the late nights were starting to catch up with him. He was beginning to debate not reading tonight when Ori separated from the group and crouched down. Bilbo followed suit as the boy began to pull out his journal and a quill. The two had a quiet exchange and Ori reached back into his bag and locked things down into place. Bilbo smiled and leaned forward to observe something, Ori pulled a charcoal stick from his bag and began to make rough quick sketches. Dwalin’s curiosity peaked he crossed over to the two men quietly hoping to catch a part of the conversation.

“What do you suppose it is?” Bilbo asked softly. Ori shrugged as he worked his eyes never leaving the thing in front. “It’s an odd looking critter.” Bilbo remarked looking over his shoulder at the rest of the group. Turning back he found Ori still engrossed in his work so with a chuckle he continued. “Don’t linger too long Ori or you’ll have your brothers worried.” Dwalin smirked at the truth of that statement, Ori nodded absently as Bilbo turned and walked towards the group.

Dwalin stood silently behind Ori and watched the boy work for a time. Slowly he began to drift into his own thoughts. When he finally reemerged Dwalin found Ori had turned to face him, switch to his own personal journal and was quietly working in it. Feeling embarrassed Dwalin cleared his throat as he shifted off the axe he had somehow began leaning on. Quietly Ori blotted his page and close the book, standing he placed all his things back into his bag. With a quick glance at Dwalin, he blushed as he spoke softly. “You could have pushed me down, no one would have stopped you.”

Dwalin stuttered for a moment. “What?!” Ori turned and began walking in the direction of the others.

“We should get going we have to catch up to the others.” Dwalin watched him walk away from him with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. In fact he was sure he had missed heard.


	3. Careful where you sit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery is solved and Dwalin thinks he might have been caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Dwalin sat against the tree on Night watch though the only thing he was watching was a young dwarf who had separated himself from the others. Ori stayed up later that night than usual writing away. Finally closing the Journal Ori put away the ink pot and quill he had been using, pulled his blanket up around him and settled. Ori wiggled around in his sleep for some time before finally falling still in a deep sleep. Bofur yawned and stretched as he came to stand beside Dwalin.

“How is it been?” He asked with another yawn.

“Very quiet.” Dwalin said standing.

“Good, get some rest all right.” Dwalin chuckle at Bofur as he yawned again and settled down on the other side of the tree. Dwalin walked quietly toward Ori and settled on the ground beside the boy while he pulled out the journal.

Entry six

_The dreams have persisted. He came up behind me as I was writing and dropped to his hands to my shoulders. I looked up at him, he smiled at me as his hands slid down my chest and over my arms. I swallowed down my budding nervousness and arousal as I stared into his darkening eyes. I whispered his name as if it were question. It was then that I seem to become a where I was dreaming. So with that realization I threw caution to the wind so to speak. Dropping my book and quill I reached up and locked my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and let out a sob of relief when he returned the kiss. We stayed that way for some time, exploring each other’s mouths, memorizing the feel of lips pressed and moving together. His fingers wormed their way into my jumpers and I moaned the sensation of his callused fingers ghosting over my stomach and sides. Pressing into the touch I wove my fingers into his hair while I silently begged for more firm and sure touches. He quickly obliged me. The inviting warmth of his hands quickly turned to an almost burning heat as they moved over me burning his fingerprints into my skin._

_I finally broke the kiss with a shuttering gasp, my head lulled back and I watched the clouds move over head as I tried to force air back into my lungs. Dwalin took the opportunity to nuzzle, kiss and nip at my neck, I couldn’t stop myself from groaning out his name as he nipped at a particularly sensitive patch of skin just below my ear. His hands circled around to explore the planes of my back and pulled me tighter to him. I felt a hardness press into my thigh and as though to confirm my thoughts his right hand slid over my bottom and with a massaging squeeze rocked me against him. I brought my hand down to his groin with a moaning plea that turned to a gasp at the radiating heat of it. He dropped his head to my shoulder with a low guttural moan of my name._

_Something heavy slammed across my chest then and I let out a huff as my eyes opened to revile I was laying at camp between my two brothers. Dori still and snoring to my right and Nori’s leg swung over my chest, solving that mystery. I struggled for a moment to lift Nori’s leg off me and get him back into a better sleeping position, while trying to will my erection down. With a sigh I finally stood and walked in the opposite direction of Dwalin who was still on watch, into the woods and took myself in hand. I came harder than I can remember ever coming in other late night sessions. Though it was the walk back was the worst, I felt and overwhelming scene of shame and embarrassment. Weaving my way between the others back to my brothers, I stopped and looked down at them both for a long moment then decided I would not stay next to them another night. With that I crawled back in-between them for the last time and settled in for my final night._

_The next day went well right up until night came. I set up my bedroll a good distance from the others while they prepared dinner and began my writings of the day’s events. Dori walked over to where I should have been and stuttered confused by my absences, after spotting my new perch he stormed over to me. He called out to me frustrated and upset as he approached me. I looked up from my work as he began demanding that I explain myself. Knowing that this was going to take some time I blotted my page with a sigh and set the book on the grass in front of me._

_It took some time, so much so that Nori came over to see what was going on, he handed me my bowl from Dori’s hand and settled next to me as Dori continued to try and convince me this was a bad idea. I sighed again and told Dori “No” and tried to get him to understand without reviling to much. Nori cut across me though to say he thought it was a good idea for me to separate just a bit. My resolve on the mattered hardened with Nori’s support and eventually Dori simply had to concede to let me be. Nori punched my shoulder in congratulation as Dori stormed away in disbelief. Nori and I ate together in a comfortable silence for a while and then Nori took my bowl left me to finish my work. all in all it ended up being a nice night._

                  Dwalin smirked down at the sleeping boy, he thoroughly enjoyed how much of an impact he had on Ori and that he had been the cause of Ori nearly abandoning his brothers. The whole ordeal caused a scence of pride to bloom in his chest. Glancing up at the sky Dwalin decided he still had time for another entry and flipped to the next one.

Entry Seven

_His hands brushed over my stomach as his eyes held me paralyzed beneath him, Dwalin leaned down over me until his lips were only centimeters from mine and spoke. “Well, little Ori, what would you have of me?” His voice was gruff with need, the words washed over me in slow waves of warmth. The only response I could muster was a wanton gasp. He chuckled softly before claiming my lips, his eyes still locked on mine. I tried to keep my eyes open, by the gods I wanted to see everything that he was planning but I found them fluttering shut as his tong worked in tantiling patterns against my own. His left hand came up and cupped my jaw while his right worked patterns into my skin. Pulling away he brushed our noses together for a few brief moments then rested his forehead against mine. “So my little scribe, what would you have me do?” I shivered slightly at his words, and reveled in his closeness for a time before noticing that he was still wearing his knuckle busters. I half heartily wondered why I hadn’t noticed it before but he wears them so often when he touches me that I suppose I am accustom to the feel of them. Quite suddenly I needed to feel his bare hands against my skin. Without a word I brought both of my hands to his left one and began carefully removing the beautifully cut and well-worn metal. He smiled down at me as I unlatched the last hook and placed the knuckle buster on the ground beside me before nuzzling against his bare hand. His fingers brushed over my cheek as I kissed his palm. “Ori?” I hummed softly against his hand then reached for his other hand and began removing that knuckle buster as well._

_Feeling more daring I lead his right hand further up under my jumper, he smirked at me and pressed on without my lead, exploring my chest. The rough calluses on his fingers and palm set my skin on fire. I gasped out a moan as he lifted my head to kiss me again, his fingers massaging into the base of my skull. Pulling away he brought his left hand down to remove my jumper completely. With that obstacle out of the way he ran his hands over my exposed arms as he placed soft kisses against the side of my neck, my collar bone and trailing onto my chest. His name escaped my lips as my eyes closed against the on slot of sensation._

                  Dwalin paused in his reading as Ori rolled over beside him, Ori murmured in his sleep then stilled. Slowly Ori’s breathing fell back into a sleeping pattern. Dwalin glanced back at the journal noting how much longer the entry was then looked back at Ori and mulling it over for a time before he decided to go ahead and finish the entry, this time.

_The patterns he worked into my skin felt so formiullor, like ruins though for the life of me I couldn’t recognize. Though feeling of him doing it was so distracting I couldn’t bring myself to care all that much as I simply got swept up in it. Finally I simply gave up on trying recognizing them although it was only after he had managed to somehow remove my trousers. I felt as though he had memorized and burnt his mark over every inch of me yet I wanted something more of him, I just could not think what it was._

_Dwalin came back up my body and I shivered at the sight of him so dominate over my nakedness. He smiled warmly down at me but there was a hunger hidden in his eyes. He breathed my name over my lips before taking me in a deep kiss I whimpered against him. Only to groan as his hand encircled my erection, the warmth of hand along with the rough texture of his calluses gliding over my skin sent radiating waves of excitement coursing through me. My arms locked around his neck, one buried in his hair while the others nails dug into the smooth crown. He pulled away from the kiss and took to my neck with gusto, it was the last I could take. I pleaded out his name as I spilled my seed over his hand and between us._

_I woke to a sticky mess all over myself, thankfully we had stumbled upon a stream late in the evening so I climbed out of my blankets and stumbled my way past the dozing Bofur on night watch and over to it. Once I was cleaned up I came back to camp and began writing this entry. A large part of me fears going back to sleep, I don’t know what I’ll do if these dreams continue to persist. I find myself so agitated by the thought I am filled with nervous energy. I think I’ll take a walk, hopefully a solution will come to me in the tranquilness of the woods._

                 Ori shifted again turning his head so that he faced Dwalin, who now sat with the closed journal on his lap mulling over a few things. “Dwalin?” Ori said sleepily, Dwalin’s eyes snapped onto Ori’s face. The boy’s eyes still appeared closed not that that necessarily meant they were. Gently placing the journal down beside the boy, Dwalin issued a quite apology stood and scurried back to his own bedroll.


	4. A Secret Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin lets his paranoia control him for almost eighteen hours. Ori stumbles upone a secret relationship, gathers some new knowledge and gains a confedon to help him through his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Dwalin tried to give Ori as much space as he could during the day as part of him was concerned the boy had seen him last night and he didn’t want to deal with the confrontation if it were true. Thankfully though Ori made it fairly simple for him the young dwarf stayed with Bilbo the majority of the day. The two of them spent the day huddled close together engaged in quite conversation. The longer the day went on the more Dwalin thought he saw them looking at him, the more it happened the more his concerns changed.

                  Dwalin had come to the conclusion that if Ori had seen him he had chosen to ignore it and he was perfectly happy to live with that. Though the longer the two smaller men spent with each other the more Dwalin began to think Ori had in fact seen him and had decided to make Bilbo his confidant. Why Bilbo he had no idea but if it were true Dwalin was going to have to have a talk with the hobbit about keeping things to himself. The last thing he needed was for Thorin to find out he had been spending his nights next to Ori in secret, he would never hear the end of it. At least before he could toss Thorin’s want of Bilbo back at the young king but Thorin hadn’t sunken so low as to stock his boy while it slept.

                  Bilbo and Ori stayed together until after dinner when Ori finally separated from the group and began writing for the day. Dwalin settled against a tree trunk and watched the others prepare for sleep, bedrolls where laid out, blankets pulled out and the fire smothered to a less dangerous state of embers. Fairly quickly a coruse of snores began as the moon started its trek across the sky. The moon was full and bright and while Dwalin enjoyed the nearly perfect view of Ori it provided him, he did not appreciate how much the boy seemed to be enjoying its light. Ori sat writing for many, many hours first in the large leather bound book, so long did he write in that one that Dwalin thought the boy might not add to his personal journal that night. He was almost correct, with only an hour left in the night Ori pulled out his journal and set to work. A small bud of excitement bloomed in Dwalin’s chest at the idea that he may just be able to find out if Ori had told Bilbo or if Dwalin was simply getting paranoid. Though the excitement dwindled the longer Ori wrote, in fact as time went on the excitement was replaced with a fear that he would not be able to read anything that night as the boy simply refused to sleep! Dwalin knocked his head back against the tree trunk frustrated. He watched the clouds move over head for a short while until he heard rustling in the camp as Bofur walked toward him rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, Overslept.” Bofur yawned at him, Dwalin just shrugged in response, at this point it wasn’t as if he had anywhere to be. Standing Dwalin started toward his bedroll but made a point to walk past Ori. He stopped and smirked down at the boy, Ori had fallen asleep with his quill still in hand, his head propped up on the other. Dwalin knelt down and closed the inkwell, plucked the quill form Ori’s slack fingers and tucked them neatly into the young dwarf’s bag. He then pulled back the blanket and carefully maneuvered Ori under it. Ori stirred, his eyes opening slightly then sliding closed with a quietly spoken.

“Night, Dwalin.” Dwalin smiled as Ori snuggled into his covers and quickly fell asleep.

“Sleep well, Ori” Dwalin whispered rocking back on his heels as he toyed with the idea of laying down beside the boy but quickly brushed it aside as he recalled what had been plaguing him all day. Picking up Ori’s journal Dwalin settled against the fallen tree Ori had been using to block the slight breeze and quickly found where he had left off.

_Entry eight_

_It may be a solution though it all so brings more questions as well. I walked into the woods for a time and was beginning to feel the calm nature normally brought me when I heard a soft grunting like moan to my right. Confused and concerned I brought my sling shot to the ready and carefully proceeded toward it. It took me a short while to locate where the sound was coming from as I tried not to make any noise myself. I must admit that I was not expecting what I saw and in my shock I found it difficult to turn away._

_Thorin lay on the ground while a trouser less Bilbo straddled his hips bouncing slightly. Bilbo’s lip was caught between his teeth as he emitted the sound again. I felt a blush crawl over my skin but couldn’t seem to move. After a few moments of blindly watching I regained enough of myself to step out of possible view. Stepping behind the nearest tree I put my sling shot away and rested my head against the tree. I don’t know why I stayed, I could have easily made my way back to camp unseen but stay I did. The longer I was there the more I heard and the more I heard the more it felt like… I slide down the tree with a groan, this was a form of torcher that I had never thought of before and yet I still stayed._

_My mind began to play cruel tricks on me, turning their quite words into something uttered to me. My eyes slid closed and I could still see them only they weren’t Thorin and Bilbo any longer, I was watching myself and Dwalin. It was perfect a truly cruel and perfect lie. In frustration I knocked my head hard against the tree, I still have the lump to prove it, it hurt a great deal more then I meant it to and while I nursed myself infected wound I heard them come to a finish. It was then that I quietly slunk away into the shadows of the forest. I didn’t want them angry with me, I already felt ridicules enough. I returned to camp and lay in my blanket. My mind kept replaying its twisted visions over and over making sleep very difficult. I watched the sun rise then buried my head under my pillow with a groan._

_The next thing I became aware of was Nori shaking me awake, the others were packed, fed and ready to move on. I hastily packed up my thingsand ran to catch up. I fell into step beside Bilbo who was moving a bit slower today, though I suppose that was understandable. I never heard them return to camp so it must have happened after I fell asleep and he had engaged in some rigorous activity prior to that. He must have been exosted._

Dwalin smirked at the hesitation marks before the word ‘rigorous’ then frowned. It hadn’t acorued to him that Thorin might have already made his move or if he had that he had actually succeeded. Clenching his jaw he went back to reading.

_We were silent for a long time trailing behind the others, as the silence lingered I began thinking of so many questions. I glanced at Bilbo and steeled my nerves before I asked. “What is it like, being with another man?” Bilbo froze, his face turning crimson as he looked over at me. I immediately regretted asking but I did want to know and it was already done, so there was simply no backing out of it._

_“What are you talking about?” Bilbo asked quietly. It was a feeble attempt at ignorance but an understandable one. I looked back toward the others and kept my voice low but with a gentle firmness, I didn’t want to be arguing back and forth about this. Stealing myself I told him that I had seen them together. Bilbo nodded and slowly began walking again. “I see.” Bilbo said running his hand over his face, then didn’t say anything again. So I asked again, he walked on for a while before stopping me and studding my face as he asked. “Why do you want to know?” he narrowed his eyes suspicious of me. “You didn’t record it into your book did you? Or where you waiting until you had a better description from me, because if you are you’ll just have to do without, this has nothing to do with your record.”_

_I stumbled over my own words, somehow unprepared for him to question me or assume I would write it into the record. I could feel a blush creeping over my face but I forced myself to continue. It wouldn’t have been fare to make him answer such a question without getting something equally embarrassing from me. I turned away from him as I spoke, I tried to make him understand but accidentally reviled myself. Bilbo visibly softened as he asked who I was alluding to. I tried to avoid the issue but he was persistent and made a good point. “That’s not fair, you already know mine and if you want the truth I should get to know who has wondering about such things.” I blushed deeper and kept my eyes on the ground. “Think of it as a form of insurance, we’ll hold each others secrets.”_

_I picked at some pills on my gloves as I thought it over. If we did this I would have someone to talk about these things with and that would be welcome indeed and he had managed to keep his and Thorin’s relationship a secret so far so surely he could keep mine. With a sigh I looked back up at Bilbo and said Dwalin’s name. A slow smile settled into every facet of Bilbo’s feacthers before he cheerfully asked. “So what exactly do you want to know?” I turned back toward the others swallowing the sudden lump in my throat. As I began walking again I wondered myself what exactly was I after. I suppose I had asked a very broad question. What did I need to know? What did it feel like? What if any were the preparations one needed to make? Were there precautions one should take into a count? Was it worth all the unrest and worry I’ve had and still am going through? Somewhere in the mist of all these questions I had started actually speaking out load and I only stopped because Bilbo placed his hand on my arm._

_With a clam understand voice he looked me in the eye and said. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that last question for you. You see everyone experiences it differently and only once you experience it can you decide if it was worth everything your feeling.” He smiled at me warmly and continued. “Thought I think I might be able to shed some light on your other questions. It is an invitatory act and there for should be approached with some precaution. You must” Bilbo blushed again as he cleared his throat. “Prepare yourself thoroughly each time or else you could te, you could tear yourself. “_

_The idea of a tare confused and freighted me, it was odd the think I could be torn as easily as a piece of paper. Though he had said preparations could be made to prevent such a thing and those would be well worth knowing. So I asked him how exactly did one prepare. My question startled him as he had continued on while I had been thinking things over oblivious that I was no longer with him. He didn’t seem quite prepared for me not to understand one of the things he considered to be the simplest, he glanced at me a bit concerned and I smiled apologetically in return. And so he began again in much more detail. I blushed crimson but made sure to take in all the information, I’m afraid I cannot bring myself to write out most of this conversation as it still makes me blush so much that I feel as though someone could cook from the heat my face is ratating simply from remembering it all. I watched him with new eyes, eyes of admiration he was so brave in voicing this even as his own cheeks turned a verity of shades of red, from a deep embarrassment to a soft adoration. We talked on the subject the entire day only quieting or change topics when one of the others wondered to close to us._

_On a few occasions I thought I saw Dwalin watching us, a look of suspicion settling in his eyes before he would turn away, though I simply brushed it a side as my mind trying to play with me again. As we began to set camp for the night Bilbo leaned in very close to me, locking his eyes with mine. I had never seen such seriousness or heard such concerned honesty in the hobbit before. “Ori, I want you to remember this above everything ells. When done properly it can be wonderful but if not it can be one of the worst memories you will ever have. And if he cannot take the time to do it properly then he simply is not worth you or your time.” He glanced across the camp for a moment then smiled at me and patted my shoulder before he walked away. I looked in the direction he had glanced and found Dwalin turning away from me. My heart fluttered for a moment as I hoped he had been watching us ._

The entry ended and Dwalin wanted to continue on but based on the lightening of the sky he decided to head to his own bed for at least a bit of sleep before the next day’s hike. With a soft sigh he closed the journal and placed it in Ori’s bag before standing and weaving his way over to his bed.


	5. The End Or The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin Finally gets caught in the act and has to face the braking storm. Bofur could have prevented any issue but being his funny and slightly forgetful self fails to do so. And Nori has to wonder just what has Dori all in a huff again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Ori and Bilbo stayed close to each other the next day but weren’t quite as chatty as they had been the day before. Both men seemed tiered and listless. Dwalin could image that Ori was having a hard time of it staying up late to write and then being so tormented by his dreams. Part of him felt bad for the boy while another was extremely happy about it. When it came to Bilbo though he could only guess that he and Thorin had snuck off for a little fun and that just pissed him off especially when he looked over at his king and saw no sign of weariness.

Dwalin’s anger at Thorin made Fili and Kili the quick resipeances of his furry what with all the stupid hijinks they pulled throughout the day. By lunch the two boys where giving him a wide birth witch made Thorin give him a confused eyebrow raise on occasion and Ori chuckle.

When night came and Ori had finished his writing Dwalin didn’t give Bofur the opportunity to over sleep. He stood and marched over to Bofur’s bed and dragged the still waking dwarf to his post. Then once he was sure Bofur was settled, unhappily but settled he walked over to Ori’s side and sat on the ground beside him pulling the journal from the bag.

_Entry nine_

_I’m beginning to wonder if talking with Bilbo was a bad idea. I only say this because now that I truly know do I find that my dreams have taken on a much more detailed and intament feel._

_I fell into a dream to find myself tripped on the forest floor in front of a seated Dwalin, who was smirking at my clumsiness. It was early dusk but the woods made it much darker, a small fire burned close by but I could not feel the presence of anyone ells nearby. Dwalin arched an eyebrow at me as I still had not moved while I stared up at him. In a sudden wave of bravery I corrected myself just enough to lean up and kiss him. His lips curled into a smile beneath mine and I was encouraged to deepen the connection. He opened to me and snaked his tong into my mouth to wrap and tangle with my own. His fingers wove into my hair as he pulled me even closer to him. I had to slide my hand down to his waist to stabilize myself so I wouldn’t fall against him. He didn’t seem to mind how I slowed in my part of the dance. I was having a hard time keeping up with him while enjoying his skill. I moaned softly fisting my hands in his tunic. He smirked and pulled me in tighter, forcing my tong into submission. All the while his fingers were massaging into my scalp making me moan louder and melt against him. He kept this paces up until I was laying on top of him a puddle of want._

_He released me and I watched the trails of saliva connect our lips in a daze until they snapped and he moved closer to my ear. I shuttered as I felt his breath brush over my ear only to miss what he had actually said, I felt his erection twitch against my stomach in response. I released his tunic and backed away slightly. He shifted beneath me confused until I took hold of the front of his trousers and opened them with a soft groan of appreciation. He was only half hard and still perfect, paler then the rest of his body it seemed to glow in the fire light. I could image it fully erect and my mouth watered hungrily. I sank low and let my tong lole out of my mouth as I approached. I settled with my elbows on his knees and hands wrapped around the base as I licked and swirled around the crown. He growled low in his chest as he leaned his head back against the tree. His right hand played at the base of my skull causing me to moan around him._

_I could feel and trace each vain as it came into definition while his erection grew. Slowly I began to take more of him in until I felt him nudge the back of my throat. His left hand worked down my suddenly bare back and knead into my right bottom cheek, I groaned and he sucked in a harsh breath. His hand continued moving closer until in mind numbing relief his fingers brushed teasingly over my quivering entrance. My whole body shuttered in glorious anticipation against him._

Dwlin chewed the inside of his now pink tinted cheek as his left hand dropped to his overly tight trousers and squeezed twice before simply opening them. He knew he shouldn’t he was playing with fate. He hadn’t allowed himself to even think about a physical reaction the other times he had been here and that had probably been a bad idea because now he was having one and a big one. He glanced down at Ori’s sleeping face and imagined the boy waking to find him there, though in steed of the shock or fear he was sure the boy would react with, he imaged Ori would be struck by the same wave of courage that had occurred in his dream. Ori shivered and curled closer to Dwalin, who smirked and turned back to the journal.

_Slow and gentle he pressed a finger into me then matched the rhythm I had set on his cock. I squirmed against the oddness but hummed around him to encourage a continuation._

_I found myself rocking back against his now multiple fingers, moaning a muffled version of his name around his hard, warm cock. He pulled his fingers out of me and I fallowed after them. His other hand came around from the back of my head to cup my jaw nudging me away from him. He finally spoke to me, his voice low and husky. I had never heard my own name sound so dark and polluted. I looked up at him pulling my swollen lips into my mouth and sucking them dry, a deep blush stained my cheeks I could feel it darken as I took notice of the soft one on his. My cock twitched at the thought that I had done that to him. He smirked predatorily at my unintitened response which only made it happen again._

_Dwalin shoved against my shoulder so that I flipped around and landed with my chest in the grass, he then pulled my waist up and back toward him so that my knees came up under me. He starched out across my back, I could feel the warmth and sold power of his cock as it brushed between the cheeks of my bottom, I whimpered and rocked back against him._

Dwalin’s grip tightened as his pace increased, part of him had always wanted to dominate the boy and now it looked like Ori wanted that to. The more he read of this dream the harder he was having to fight himself to not simply roll the sleeping beauty over and take him. Dwalin closed his eyes and lended his head back as he let out a heavy sigh. Why was this so hard? He could simply wake the little one up and give him what he had been after for so long.

Ori muttered against the cold again though Dwalin didn’t notice as he was to wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_I began to breathe heavily with anticipation. He knelt behind me and aligned us so that in one aginaizily slow movement we came together. He breathing echoed from my ear through my body. He stilled giving me time to a just to him, I felt an almost searing heat radiating from within me where we were joined that spread throughout me and regained vigor at each point we touched. He could have done anything he wanted with me and I would be nothing but clay in his hands._

Dwalin groaned, his eyes closing, he would give anything to have Ori in that state. Ori opened his eyes and for a moment and thought that his mind was playing tired games with him. That was until Dwalin didn’t look down at hmi or seem to take any notice of him at all. It was during that tense moment of prediscovory that Ori notice the journal resting in Dwalin’s otherwise unoccupied hand.

Ori sat up feeling somehow violated, he had thought he had seen Dwalin sitting by him in the night before but had simply blamed it on wishful thinking and ignored it. Though now it appeared he shouldn’t have. In a fit of rage and betrayal Ori reached out snatched the book back with one hand as he slapped Dwalin across the face with the other.

Dwalin’s eyes snapped open as the book left his hand just in time to see Ori’s angry glare, the fire in the boy’s eyes gave Dwalin the final push he needed and he came groaning Ori’s name as Ori’s hand made contact with the side of his face. Ori clutched the book to his chest, and his glare softened slightly he hadn’t been prepared for that. But it didn’t change anything about the betrayal he felt. He watched Dwalin ride out his orgasm with acute curiosity, adoration and want but even all three couldn’t compare to his anger.

Dwalin’s breathing leaved out and he sat with his eyes closed for a moment, as good as that had been he did not want what was about to happen. This was not how he intonated to approach the subject with Ori, or at least if he had thought about this more this was not the way he should have approached the subject. Revolving to except his fate Dawlin slowly opened his eyes and nearly cringed back at the sight of Ori. The boy’s cheeks were flushed pink with want but his eyes were dark with angry betrayal, the journal was clutched tight to his chest by nerves wiggling fingers. In all truth Ori was a sweatered ball of conflicting emotions and Dwalin thought he could practically see the words forming in the boy’s mind. So he was surprised by what Ori chose to start with. “You’ve been here before.” It was both a question and an accusation. Slowly Dwalin nodded that he had, Ori’s jaw clenched tight. “How many times?”

“Five”

“Why? Was it this?” Ori nodded at the journal but tightened his grip on the pages. “Is this why you gave it to me? To see what little amusements I could make for you? Because that’s not what this is, it’s mine! My thoughts.”

“No, Ori, No.” Dwalin cut across him. “That’s not why I bought it for you.” Dwalin reached out for Ori but stopped mid-way as Ori’s mouth clamped shut and leaned away from him. Dwalin dropped his hand and continued on. “I don’t know why I bought it, I just thought of you the moment I saw it.” Dwlain’s tone softened and his eyes dropped to the ground. “Then when I saw that you were using it. I suppose curiosity just got the best of me.” Ori simply stared at him stuck between complete disbelief and really, really wanting to believe, it would have been a cute a simplistic reason but he was sure it couldn’t be true. Dwalin glanced up and sighed. “I should have just talked to you, sneaking around like this. Especially after I knew.”

“So why didn’t you? If you don’t feel the same way, why did you keep coming back? Did you think it was funny, how much I was falling for you. Is that why you stayed silent, you didn’t want to lose your little joke!” Ori’s voice rose as he finished and in a panic Dwalin grabbed his arm. Ori flinched away violently. “Don’t touch me” Dwalin pulled his hand away with a quick glance at the others. Ori’s voice and eyes dropped low and sad. “Please, don’t, if you don’t really … just don’t.” Ori seemed so embarrassed and defeated that Dwalin no longer care if the others woke and found them, he just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy. And he knew what this was and felt so stupid for it, because if he had learned nothing ells while reading Ori’s Juornal he had learned just how much the boy enjoyed being touched by him. So with a soft smile and deliberate movement Dwalin inched closer to Ori and pulled him tight to his chest.

Ori tensed as he became trapped in Dwalin’s large arms. Dwalin kept his voice low and gentle as he spoke into Ori’s ear. “I do want you as much if not more then you want me. I should have simply told you, though and you’ll never get me to admit this again, I was, am frightened of you. Well what’s around you.” Dwalin slide his hand up Ori’s back to massage into the hair at the base of the boy’s skull. He smirked as Ori’s breathing changed in an attempt to hold down the wanting whine.

“What’s so frightening about me?”Ori mumbled into Dwalin’s shoulder as he relaxed a bit into the touch. Dwalin chuckled softly and tighten his hold.

“I would ask if you had ever met your brothers but I suppose you don’t know them like the rest of us do.”

“What?” Ori looked up at Dwalin, appalled at the idea that he didn’t know his own brothers and confused on how they would have any bearing on Dwalin.

“If I had been more aperient in my want of you, Nori would have gone for my throat, which would have been irritating to no end. Thought Dori, he is the real problem.”

“But Dori” Dwalin placed two fingers over Ori’s lips with a shake of his head.

“Dori will dissembole anyone who comes near you with what he deems ‘immoral intent’.”

“I don’t”

“I have already been accused of it, only surviving the accusation because he didn’t have much to go on. Since then I have tried to keep my distance from you when he is present.” Dwalin sighed and rested his forehead against Ori’s. “Though, I can’t say that I’ve done a very good job at that.”

Ori’s remained silent for a long time before quietly asking. “That’s why he glared at you?”

“Yes” Dwalin breathed as he tilted Ori’s chin up and pulled him in for a kiss. Ori pushed into the kiss, pulling the journal out from between them so he could wrap his arms around Dwalin. Ori basked in the feeling of Dwalin’s hands actually being on him. He wanted to crawl onto Dwlain’s lap and stay there until morning. Dwalin pulled him in tighter and nuzzled against his neck which caused the red head to shiver involuntarily.

Dwalin glanced out over the sea of sleeping dwarves, there was little movement the occasional sleepy turn over and twitch but little ells. Dwalin’s eyes locked with Bilbo’s and he nearly froze. Bilbo raised his index finger to his lips with a knowing smile before dropping back into his blanket. Dwalin smirked and brought his hand around from the back of Ori’s head to cup the boy’s jaw. Slowly he laid them both down and pulled Ori in tight to his chest.

Bofur rolled his eyes as Dwalin finally lay down with Ori. He couldn’t believe he had been so rudely awoken and dragged to his post just for that. He stood and moved to the other side of the tree. The change gave him a more obscure view of the love birds but still a clear one of the camp and that suited him perfectly. Bofur watched his kin sleep with a peace he wished he could fall back into.

The sun rose followed shortly by the dwarves, Bofur got up and helped his brothers prepare for the day. It wasn’t until Dori started toward Ori’s Blankets that he remembered Dwalin had never left Ori’s side. Panic rose in Bofur as he jogged after the oldest Ri while trying to avoid building suspicion. He cringed sportively as Dori came to a shocked stop.

Dwalin lay on his side, his arms wrapped around Ori who was snuggled in close. Dwlain’s fingers played in Ori’s hair while Ori’s curled into the older dwarf’s worn shirt. The journal lay open face down in the dirt beside them, the blanket was spiraled haphazardly across their legs and hips as though it were an afterthought. Dori reached down and yanked Dwalin’s arm from around Ori with a threatening growl. “What is this meant to be master Dwalin!” Dwalin’s eyes snapped open as he was forcefully man handed away from Ori. Dori glared down at him but didn’t wait for an answer. “I warned you about this.”

Ori blinked awake at the recognizable sound of his eldest brother’s angry voice but he couldn’t quite understand him. Dwalin now lay pined on his back by an angry Dori’s Hold on his right hand and a still mostly asleep Ori on his left. He simply stared up at Dori as his still sleepy brain focused on the exact situation.

“It’s my fault Dori.” Bofur said running up to the older dwarf. Dori snapped his head toward Bofur with a glare of complete disbelief and annoyance.

“What?”

“Well, you see, I’ve been oversleeping recently and Dwalin’s just been letting it slide.” Dwalin pulled his arm out of Dori’s grip as Ori sat up rubbing his eyes. “And since Ori’s moved away from you and Nori, Dwalin has found him at least twice asleep propped up with his work. So he’s kind of made a point to check on him as he heads off to bed. And well last night, he had had enough and dragged me to my post. On his way back he stopped to fix Ori and just kind of past out there.” Bofur shrugged as he finished. It all seemed perfectly logical to him. Dwalin rolled his eyes as Dori made to counter the tail but Bofur cut across him before he really got statered. “Come on Dori, why ells would he there and how ells do you think you got the drop on him this morning.”

Dwalin stood as Dori reeled from the accusation. “Stop trying to help me.” Dwalin grumbled at Bofur. “If you had really wanted to you would have woken me.”

“Well that true I guess.” Bofur mumbled apologetically. Dwalin began to walk away.

“Don’t try to ignore this Dwalin! You will be held accountable for-“ Dwalin marched back over to Dori and leaned over him.

“I really don’t think this is the time to discuss it.” Dori tried to interject his disbelief that they would ever discuses if they did not then. “Yes, It will be discussed.” Dwalin cut across him sharply. “Privately between yourself, Ori and I but right now we have much to do to prepare for the day.” With that said Dwalin turned once again and walked past Dori and Bofur. Ori knelt and rolled up his bed roll, he paused briefly when Bofur finally walked away and smiled up at his brother with nervous innocence.

“Ori.” Dori began as he knelt down beside his baby brother.

“It’s all right Dori, I like him.” Ori said packing away his bed roll and blanket. Dori sighed.

“You don’t know what he is-“

“Actually” Ori stood and Dori fallowed. “I do.” Ori locked his eyes with Dori’s. “And I want that too.”

“Ori! You can’t be –“

“But I am.” Ori stated it without any sliver of unsurity. Dori huffed unsure of how to continue. Finally he offered up a sad.

“No good will come of this.”

“How can you know that?” Ori said with exasperation, he knew Dori was about to build into one of his ‘I’m older and there for know everything that is best for you’ rants and in all honesty while he apreated his brothers concern he was getting tired of those.

“Ori, I know what is a head of you on this path and I have tried to prevent-“

“How Dori, how? None of us know what is coming. For all we know this journey will end in failure. We could all die tomorrow. So what is so dangerous about this?”

Dori looked at Ori confused and impressed, his little Ori had a point and a fairly decent one but that by no means meant he had to like it. His Ori was being taken from him, the same wee little thing he had raised and cared for and know Dwalin was just rolling in and taking him!

Nori walked over to his brothers curious as to what had Dwalin grumbling at Bofur and his brothers just standing about talking instead of getting some breakfast. “What are you two standing around for?” Ori turned from Dori and smiled warmly at Nori.

“Good morning Nori, did you sleep well?”

“Not bad, not bad, you?”

“I’ve been sleeping much better now that I don’t have you kicking me all the time.” Ori laughed.

Nori laughed and dropped his hand on Ori’s shoulder. “Well someone’s got to toughen you up.” Dori shook his head in disbelief as he walked away from his brothers to process.

Nori and Ori joined the others for breakfast. Bilbo brought Ori some water and sat beside him as they eat, a knowing smile settled on his lips. Ori ignored the smile until its ever presence pestered him into asking what the cause was.

“I saw you two last night. Ori blushed, he hadn’t thought about the others at all last night, least of all how close they were. His blush deepened as he remembered nearly shouting and then the dreams that had fallowed. He was fairly certain he had said something out loud as he cuddled in closer to Dwalin. “So, was it worth all the worry?” Bilbo asked leaning in closer. Ori was certain his entire face was beet red.

“I don’t know, I mean we, we didn’t do that, we just talked.” Ori shrugged. Bilbo’s smile grew as he sat back.

“I think that’s a good sign.”

Ori smiled too as he looked over at Dwalin. “Me too.”

                                                                        The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested in the begin of Chapter Five when Dwalin alludes to Thorin and Bilbo having sex again. They did not. Bilbo is just tired. He has a lot on his mind, what with the ‘leaving his home to go on a random advencher, his still new relationship with Thorin and suddenly having Ori’s relationship or lack thereof with Dwalin dropped on him. He just has a lot on his mind to sort through and deal with. He doesn’t necessarily sleep well. He is just tired. Dwalin, being the jelly little teenage boy that he is at heart just thinks that his bestie is getting laid all the damn time. I repeat he is not. Shit Thorin’s got honor to think about, he can’t handle thinking about restoring his honor and family home and think about getting laid at the same time. He doesn’t have time for that. I hope this clears things up, thank you for your time.


End file.
